


Nightmares

by skimmonsfanatic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfanatic/pseuds/skimmonsfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons Week - Day Two - Nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with how this came out, but despite all of my goings on this week, I'm trying my damnedest to participate in every single day of Skimmons week! I hope it doesn't suck and thanks for reading!

Skimmons Week - Day Two - Nightmares

This time had been hard on all of them, most of all Simmons. Fitz was still unconscious and being cared for by the best doctors in the country and Simmons was helpless to do anything to help. They were two parts of one whole and one couldn't fully function without the other. Simmons felt totally lost without her best friend.

She couldn't sit still for very long, she couldn't really focus on anything for any prolonged period of time. There were dark circles against her pale skin, her figure slimmer now than before, she mostly looked like a shadow of her former self and that was increasingly worrying to Skye.

They had all been assigned rooms when they'd arrived at the Playground, location selected by each person's speciality. That suited Skye just fine; she could pretty much sleep anywhere. But tonight she couldn't sleep and went to check on Simmons. When she arrived at the biochemist's room, she knocked and received no answer. After the third unanswered knock Skye opened the door to find the bed made and the room empty.

_Maybe she's still working in the lab._

Skye made the short trip to the Playgrounds lab. The lights were out and everything had been shut down for the evening. Skye checked the kitchen, the conference room, the rec room, the communications lab, and everywhere in between but Simmons was nowhere to be found. Rather than return to her room all the way on the other side of the facility, she decided to make her way to the Bus and visit the backseat of the SUV. It reminded her of her van and that might just be the thing she needed to get some much needed sleep. Skye slouched back into the seat and kicked her feet up on the opposite space to relax. It was a little too warm so she reached to the front, turned the key, and cracked the windows. That must have done the trick because it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

*

The repetitive sound of dull thudding woke Skye and she looked around groggily trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. It took a few seconds for her to realize it was footsteps against metal stairs. Someone was walking down the spiral staircase behind the SUV. Skye sat up to find Simmons walking passed the vehicle and continue on towards the center of the Playground. Skye moved to get out of the SUV and catch up to the biochemist, but hesitated and felt the opportunity go by. She waited until Simmons was out of sight and then climbed the steps leading to the lounge to investigate.

*

That night, when Simmons thrashed around in bed in her bunk on the Bus, Skye was there to shake her awake. It took several attempts until she was finally able to rouse Simmons.

Simmons woke with a start and covered in a cold sweat.

"Simmons, it's okay. It's just me."

"Skye?" she panted, focusing her eyes.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I slept in the SUV last night and saw when you left the Bus this morning."

"Oh… Why were you sleeping in the SUV?"

Skye shrugged. "Couldn't sleep and it kind of reminds me of my van."

Simmons nodded and took a shaky breath in.

"What about you? Why are you sleeping on the Bus?"

"I- um," she hesitated slightly, "nightmares."

"Every night?"

Simmons nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that I keep seeing the explosion and then feeling the crushing cold of the bottom of the ocean closing all around me and the weight of pulling Fitz…" her voice cracked as the tears welled up and spilled down her face.

Skye didn't say anything, just pulled her close and held her. No words could console her, but wrapping her up safely in a comforting embrace might. She let Simmons cry until she quieted and waited until Simmons moved first to let her go.

Simmons shivered, her damp shirt now too cold against her skin.

"I should change."

"Right," Skye said and stood up, "I'll see you in the morning." She started for the door.

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

Simmons twisted her hands into the hem of her shirt and asked, "Would you- would you mind staying?"

Skye smiled softly at her. "I can do that."

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Could you-?" Simmons asked nervously and made twirling motion with her hand.

"Oh, right," Skye blushed and turned around. She heard the sound of a drawer being opened and the soft rustling of clothing being changed.

"Okay."

Skye turned to see Simmons getting into bed and moving over to the side by the wall and she came to stand beside the bed hesitantly. Simmons simply patted the space next to her and Skye slid in and under the covers with her. They shifted around awkwardly until they finally ended up on their sides facing each other. Skye watched Simmons' tired eyes drift slowly, the lids almost closed when suddenly she blinked them wide open.

"It's okay." Skye whispered in the small space between them and tucked Simmons' hair behind her ear.

She took a deep breath and relaxed further into the bed, slipping towards sleep again and then jolted awake once more.

"Hey," Skye soothed and took her hand, "You're alright. I'm right here."

Simmons shifted closer, cuddling her, and Skye rested her cheek against the girl's hair and encircled her other arm around Simmons waist to keep her close. Soon, Simmons' breathing evened out as she went to sleep and Skye stayed awake for as long as she could to watch over Simmons as she slept.

When sleep finally claimed Skye, she was still holding a peacefully sleeping Jemma Simmons in her arms.

 


End file.
